Birth
Plot Previously on Knight of All Knights, George and James have become Knights in a kingdom. As they have protected the kingdom, a village was named after George. 700 Years after Rome fell; the Escoterica, the minions of Diagon launched an attack on Caido Castle, and killed 2 knights. Meanwhile, they’re preaching in the name of Diagon, known to the public as the Illuminati. George and James confronted them and their leader, Opados but failed. They also confronted the Lubruca. In the end, a third knight fell as Diagon told them that he was coming. Part 1: Taran Belongs to Diagon The Village stood in front of a stage. Everyone was from Taran, a town in the Camelot woods. The Townspeople muttered about these mysterious people who had entered thru the gate of Taran and suddenly were preaching about a new god. Worse, moments earlier, the village of Taran had learned that one of their Knights, who lived there, was killed. That Knight was Sir Grayson. A merchant and a widow walked together, since they were old friends. “So who are these people?” the widow asked. “They call themselves…. The Illuminati.” “Illuminati?” Then, a big man came up and shouted, “ALL HAIL THE DIAGON! FOR HE IS YOUR SAVIOR! HE WILL RID THIS VILLAGE OF CRIME! HE WILL RID THIS VILLAGE OF SADNESS AND DEATH! HE WILL BRING PEACE TO ALL AGES AND REALMS! “ The Man shouting was known as Opados. He grinned, for he was the only one in the Illuminati who knew the Diagon’s true intentions, or so he thought. Opados wanted to rule over the entire kingdom, and to do that, he had to join with a greater power. That Power was Diagon. (Flashback begins…. 900 years earlier….) Opados entered a cave. For months, he had heard that a Roman god lived there. Now, he was about to find out. “Hello?” There was pure silence. “Are you there Great Being? “ Suddenly, a loud voice came. “Yes, I am here. “ Diagon said. “Oh Great Being… I ask for your help. I wish to control this continent that I live in, but yet… I am not of Noble Blood. Therefore, I cannot be the ruler. “Opados said as he stood on one knee towards a dark cave. “What would an insect like you want with someone like me?” Diagon asked. “Please. I swear to be in your allegiance for a thousand years, if you grant me this immortality and control over the land I want when it is over. “ The Diagon was quiet, thinking to himself. Echtor was a wonderful pawn…. Perhaps this one will be my next one. “Know me as the Diagon. You shall join me for 200 years and then I must leave this world for 700 years. But when I return, I will have you spread word of my return, and I shall rule this universe, as the other Roman Gods are fakes. They are mere beings that humanity has made. “ “But don’t you rule this universe already?” “I once did, but another being took it away from me. “ The Diagon lied. “Oh.” “When I return, I will kill the one who took it away from me. And then there shall be peace. “ Opados smiled, as his right arm glowed blue and his eyes glowed green for a few seconds. “Long Live the Diagon. “ (Flashback ends) The Village started discussing about Diagon, when a few men shouted, “THIS IS A LIE!” “DON’T BELIEVE THESE LOSERS!” “DIAGON? MORE LIKE DRAGON!” Opados grew angry, and shouted, “Now. “ Suddenly, from the sky, 5 Lubruca slid into this dimension and hit the ground. The People screamed as the Lubruca took over their minds. Panic entered the village, everyone was running about. Lubruca took over one by one, and suddenly they changed into Illuminati clothes. The Men who had accused Opados and Diagon tried to flee but a Lubruca attacked them. Opados came towards them and told them, “You shall never dishonor the Diagon again. “ And then, at that moment, one by one, he snapped each of their necks. “DIAGON WILL LIVE!” The controlled Illuminati members shouted, “Diu Vive Dracone! Diu Vive Dracone! Diu Vive Dracone! “ The Widow ran away, but the Lubruca’s tentacle hit her and she froze. Suddenly her eyes grew green, and she suddenly appeared in Illuminati clothes. The Whole Village was changed, and any who escaped were hunted down. “JOIN US! OR DIE! “One of the hunters cried out. A hunter found one man, grabbed him, took a knife and killed him, then moved on. ““Diu Vive Dracone! Diu Vive Dracone! Diu Vive Dracone! “ Opados watched the 200 townspeople chant more and more. “Diu Vive Dracone! Diu Vive Dracone! Diu Vive Dracone! “ Opados grinned, and said, “And Thus the Village of Taran Belongs to the Diagon. “ Part 2: A Village of Courage I stood in front of Sir Luke’s tomb. The Diagon had killed my friend, in front of me, and now we were honoring him. Sir Kay and Sir Malcolm had said their speeches earlier, and were now traveling to the village of Taran. Then, it was my turn to say a speech. “Sir Luke was a good friend. He was honorable, had the best intentions for everyone… and had a great personality. He came from the village of Taran, whom could not make it here today because they are low on resources. I remember that he was able to defend our kingdom. He was a good Knight. You see…. We must remember that vigilance is the price we pay for protection. “ A group of men took their bows and arrows and lifted them. A Knight stood and shouted, “LIFT UP, UP, PUSH BACK, SHOOT!” They shoot 20 arrows at the field nearby. “NEXT, LIFT UP, UP, PUSH BACK…. “ They got ready to shoot the next arrow, and suddenly, “SHOOT!” They turned around, and killed 12 people as their arrows hit their head. The Village scattered, as I took out a sword, and looked at James. “The Illuminati!” That sword was a sword I had held for 900 years. That Sword…. Was my father’s. It was the same sword Richard the III had used for all these years. I named it Excalibur. “Attack!” I took my sword and we charged. I cried out, looking at the people who killed my friend. “YOU BRING DISHONOR TO HIM!” I shouted as I cut the head off of one member. They tackled me, sending my sword from my hand. I made a fist and started punching, kicking, and pushing them away from me. Then, I tackled one to the ground, where I punched and knocked him out. The others attempted to take their small blades and stab me, but I turned around and ducked. Then, I proceeded to kick the blades out and push them to the rocks and grass nearby. “THOU WILL NOT KILL ANYONE ELSE!” I commanded as I got Excalibur once more. Meanwhile, James had killed 2 members, and Sir Kay and Sir Malcolm together, 6. We were all enraged, and the citizens of the village of Georgius saw this. Soon, they grew angry, and began to fight even more. “GET AWAY FROM HERE! “One merchant shouted. “You are filthy vermin! “A widow cried. “I SHOULD SNAP YOUR NECKS RIGHT NOW!” the owner of the Tavern cried out. They started throwing things, and then all became brave. Even the children ran and attacked. The Merchant kicked the Illuminati member off the side of the cliff nearby. The Widow blinded them with mud, and a few others punched them. The owner of the Tavern snapped 3 necks. The 4 of us looked on, and soon only one Illuminati member was left. We were surprised by the courage they all had. “We are the Knights Templar…. The enemy of the Illuminati. We attacked Caido Castle and killed your knight. The Illuminati are fools! Diagon is not real! “The one man said. “All lies! “ James shouted. The Illuminati member slit into Thin Air, and disappeared. We all cheered, amazed that we had been that brave. I looked at everyone I knew, and I was still shocked. At that moment, 5 men and 3 young men decided they wanted to be Knights. And thus the Village of Georgius was now home to 11 Knights. Part 3: The Birth of the Forever Knights I walked out of the tavern with a drink in my hand. Outside was James. I gave him the drink, because I knew what day it was. “It’s that Day… isn’t it?” “You mean the day Erica and I first met….. 900 years later, and it’s still depressing. “ James drank the drink and looked at me. “I still can’t forget her. Or our unborn child. She was the love of my life. The Love of my life. “ I thought about how James told me about her, and how beautiful she was… the way they met, the time they learned they had a child…. And the wedding itself was beautiful. But then I remembered Echtor, and the pain he caused us. Him killing Erica, me fighting him, and Clifton and I having to pull him out of his burning house as Echtor smiled at us. At that moment, I just wanted to kill Opados. “And now… that same evil that’s caused this is…. Rising. “I said. “George… I’ve been thinking. We’ve been fighting single enemies for ages. Gladiators, Echtor, Cyrus, murderers…. All single enemies. But now that the Illuminati, the creatures, and Diagon are our enemies… we can’t do it alone. We need help. “ “We have Kay and Malcolm. Oh, and the new Knights. “I said. “Yeah… but look. I got a message from Taran while the ceremony was happening. They asked us to praise the Diagon. They got the whole village of Taran under their control. That’s 250 souls. We are against a minimum of 300 people serving Diagon, including Opados. The Creatures…. We know there’s more than one now. And, you saw what happened way back then. One of them killed 15 out of 18 people. 15. Two Human heads are good against one Lubruca head. Two Human Heads and Two Lubruca heads…. The humans are going to die. You always need one more human than Luburca. You and I are going to die if we don’t get allies. Diagon…. He’s caused everything. Echtor’s rebirth, the Fall of Rome, the death of Sir Grayson and Sir Luke, all of it! He has power… or he is power. I think we’ve only seen the first little bit of it. Now that he’s coming for us…. We have to be ready. See George… if set yourself a goal, if you devote a group to an ideal, then they become something more than just men. They become an unstoppable, unspeakable force. They become Legends George, Legends. That’s how Rome was created. Now we need to do the same. “ I listened to him, as he explained all of this. For moments, all we heard was cheering. Then, I said, “James… it’s not easy to say this… but you are right. We need help… and I know exactly what to do. “ 1 Day later… In a Tavern,''' '''100 Knights stood and Sat down, in front of a stage. James, Sir Kay and Sir Malcolm stood behind me, as I began my speech. “Thank You Everyone for coming. Now… you’ve known me and James as the Protectors of this Kingdom for Ages now. Everyone thinks we can’t be defeated…. Everyone things we are the best. And I have a feeling some of you are jealous. Well… I have to admit something. Something I wish wasn’t true. Fellow Knights, I need help. I can’t fight the Illuminati alone. With them being able to magically appear and disappear, and the green creatures attacking, I can’t stop them. Not without you all. The Knights of the Templar, the Illuminati… they are the same people. We need to stop them. I asked you all here to say…. Please. Help me. I need something to fight with them. An Army. One who can end this terror once and for all. “ Then, a man stood up and yelled, “Why should we help you?” “Because…” I started, “They are taking our land, our money, our food, our children, our pride, and our will. “ I took a few steps back, and everyone muttered silently. Then, one man stood up. “I’ll join. “ Another stood up, and said, “So Will I. “ A Third, Fourth, and Fifth Said, “And I shall fight with you! “ “They shall be destroyed! “ “We’ll have Peace Forever! “ Soon, everyone started cheering, and I smiled. They all joined, and thus 100 Knights joined together. “What will we be called?” Sir Kay asked. I had no idea. That is… until I remembered what that last person said. I smiled, rose my sword, and said, “The Forever Knights. “ TO BE CONTIUNED IN THE NEXT EPISODE OF KNIGHT OF ALL KNIGHTS! Characters Main Characters *Sir George (story teller) *Sir James *Sir Kay *Sir Malcolm *Sir Grayson (mentioned) *Sir Luke (mentioned) *Tomas (mentioned) *Clifton (mentioned) *Erica (mentioned and flashback) *Others Villians *Diagon *Opados *Escoterica/Illuminati/Knights of the Templar *Lubrucas *Echtor (mentioned and in flashback) *Cyrus (mentioned) *Gladiators (mentioned) Ads I'm begging you to vote for KOAK as featured series. Please. Also, I'd like to mention a show not on BTFF, but on Batman Fanon Wiki. It's called THE BATMAN . If you like Batman, I suggest you read this. It's a really good Batman Reboot idea, and it's one of the best I've seen. Trivia *Originally, this episode was suppost to have a big fight in Taran, which would result in everyone in the village dying. But due to School and going behind schedule, this was scatched for just Taran being controlled and a conflict at Sir Luke's funeral. *While this isn't a major episode where there's a huge battle and revelations, its an imporant episode because it reveals the origins of the Forever Knights and also deals with the Illumanti's influence growing. *This episode explains how Opados was in Shadows and still alive by this time. *Excabliur is revealed to be the name of Richard the III's ( and currently George's ) sword. In Mythos, it was the sword used by King Arthur. Category:Knight of All Knights Category:User:Sci100 Category:Forever Knight (Franchise) Category:Genre: Action/Adventure Category:Episodes